


Lift

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [10]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Thom and Jonny get stuck in an elevator after one of their shows.





	Lift

Radiohead had just finished up a set and were heading back to their hotel. The set had been a bit of a disaster, there was a lot of issues with the lighting and sound, which had annoyed Thom to no end. Then Colin almost got a concussion from one of Phil's cymbal stands that somehow fell over and Jonny sliced his hand open while beating up his guitar during Any One Can Play Guitar, and Phil smashed his finger between one of his sticks and the edge of his snare. Thom and Ed seemed to be the only ones that didn't come out of that show with some sort of injury. The bus pulled up to the hotel and everyone filed out and headed to the bar for some much-needed drinks. Jonny even decided to join in, which was rare, but not unheard of. They all chose a booth in the back of the restaurant that was in the hotel and ordered a couple rounds of shots for themselves before moving onto beer.   
"How's the hand Jon-Jon?" Asked Thom as he leaned over to get a better look at it, even though it was bandaged.   
"Still stings a bit, but I'll live" he said as he opened and closed his hand a couple times.   
"Cause god forbid if Jonny can't play guitar" said Ed with a laugh.   
"I don't even want to imagine what life would be like if Jonny couldn't play guitar again" shuddered Colin and nudged his younger brother with his shoulder. Jonny just laughed and shook his head. They had all finished their drinks and decided that it was a good time to head back to their rooms seeing as they had an early morning the next day and a really long drive. Thom however wanted one more beer and Jonny decided that he'd stay as well seeing as they both were in the same room, Jonny stopped drinking though but did order a plate of loaded chips to munch on while Thom had his last beer.   
"Why do you think the show went pear shaped?" Asked Thom as he leaned over and took one of Jonny's chips.   
"I have no idea, but it was a bit weird at what all happened. Maybe you pissed off a fan and they put a curse on us or something" said Jonny, moving the plate closer to Thom so he could keep stealing them. Thom let out a laugh.   
"I can see it, or maybe you pissed off a fan, why does it have to be me?" He asked.   
"You’re the lead singer, it comes with the territory I guess" said Jonny with a smile and Thom smiled back. Thom finished his beer and half of Jonny's chips before paying their bill and heading to their room. 

Thom and Jonny waited in front of the elevators for what seemed like forever before one finally opened its doors to them. They stepped in and Jonny hit the button for their floor. Seeing as they were on the top floor it would take them a bit to get there so Thom settled into the corner and started to mess with his nails while Jonny stood in the middle and kept picking random threads from his shirt sleeve. They had gotten to the 10th floor when the elevator jolted to a stop quickly and threw the two around. Thom grabbed the bars to stop himself from falling, Jonny wasn't lucky enough and couldn't stop himself from falling. He let out a groan and sat up just as the lights went out and the emergency lights came on, casting the elevator in a dull orange glow.   
"Of course, couldn't have left it on stage" said Thom as he walked over to help Jonny up before walking over to the buttons and pushing the emergency button, but nothing happened. He then went for the phone and it was dead.   
"Let me guess, nothing?" Said Jonny rubbing his hip where it had hit the floor. Thom just rolled his eyes and hung it up and that was all the acknowledgment Jonny needed. "Of course" he said as he let out a breath.   
"Think they know it's stopped?" Asked Thom as he started hitting the buttons again.   
"I'm sure there's a sensor or something that gets tripped when a lift stops working, at least you'd hope" said Jonny as he leaned down and started to go through his bag. He pulled out a couple things of crisps and 3 bottles of water along with random candies. "At least we wont starve" he said as he shoved them to the middle of the elevator. Thom turned and looked at his stash and laughed.   
"You'd think we didn't feed you Jon-Jon" he said as he raised his hands above his head and stretched and looked around. "What if we tried to go through the ceiling and climb to the next floor?" Asked Thom looking at the maintenance entrance. Jonny looked up as well and shook his head.   
"I don't know. Maybe we should stay where we are and wait. If one of us gets hurt we're fucked" he said but he knew Thom wasn't going to let it go.   
"Oh come on, we should at least try" said Thom now looking at him. Jonny rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before looking back to the ceiling.   
"Alright, come here I'll lift you on my shoulders" he said as he bent down and put his hands together for Thom to step into them. "Though I have full rights to say I told you so for the next week when this doesn't work" he said as Thom stepped over to him and put his foot in Jonny's hands before lifting himself up onto Jonny's shoulders. Jonny stood carefully and braced himself for Thom to stand up on his shoulders.   
"If you drop me I'm going to kick your ass" said Thom as he shifted and put one of his feet on Jonny's shoulder and started to push himself up. Jonny's hands went to his ankles automatically and steadied himself and Thom as best he could.   
"I think you need to cut down on the sweets" said Jonny jokingly, to which Thom rolled his eyes.   
"Maybe your just getting weak in your old age" said Thom as he tried to open the grating that hid the hatch.   
"I'm 29, I'm not old" he said as he readjusted his hands on Thom's ankles. Jonny looked up. "What's taking so long?" He asked   
"It's bolted shut" he said as he kept one hand on the grating as he looked down to Jonny. "You wouldn't happen to have any tools in your Mary Poppins bag would you?" He asked.   
"Why would I have tools in my bag?" He asked confused   
"I don't know, maybe it's a guitarist thing?"   
"Yea, because I never know when I'm going to have the urge to fuck with my guitar while we're in a hotel room" he said.   
"You never know! I'd half expect you to pull some sort of instrument out of it that you want to try and incorporate into a song" said Thom with a laugh.   
"You haven't complained yet"   
"Crumhorn" was all Thom said as he grabbed the grating with both hands and pulled it a couple times but it still wasn't budging.   
"It would have been awesome! You never gave it a chance" he said with a pout.   
"I didn't need to, to know that it would have sounded like shit" he said as he hit the ceiling in frustration. "It's not budging, let me down" he said as he slowly made his way back to sitting on Jonny's shoulders before Jonny leaned down enough for him to jump off.   
"Any other ideas?" Asked Jonny as he rubbed his shoulders and brushed dirt off of them from Thom's shoes.   
"Think we can pry the doors open?" He asked.   
"I don't think so, even if we could I think they only open a certain amount, something about being a safety measure?" Said Jonny.   
"Let's at least try?" Said Thom and Jonny rolled his eyes and walked up to one side of the door and Thom on the other. They both wedged their hands in between the doors and looked at each other.   
"On the count of three" said Jonny. "One, two, three" he said and they both pulled as hard as they could but couldn't get them to budge either. Thom's fingers slipped from the crack and he fell back onto his butt with a grunt. Jonny let go out the door but had to hold himself up because he was laughing too hard.   
"Oh haha, laugh it up Greenwood" he said as he stood up and rubbed his ass. Jonny managed to control the laughing and he straightened up.   
"Any other bright ideas?" Asked Jonny as he walked to the back of the elevator and sat down and spread his legs out in front of him. Thom shook his head and moved to sit beside him.   
"Do you have anything else in your bag?" Asked Thom and Jonny scooted it toward him.   
"Just clothes, you?"   
"Clothes as well" he said as he pushed his against Jonny's as well. They both started to go through them though to try and find anything they could possibly use. 

By the time they had went through both of their bags they had managed to gather clothes for a couple days each, 3 books, a pair of nail clippers, some off amount of change, a ball of twine, which Jonny doesn't know how it got in there, some more food though it looked like it had been in Thom's bag for far too long, some hair gel, because Thom's hair always needed to be perfect though it always looked like a birds nest, and a tube of lotion, because Jonny liked to keep his hands as soft as he could considering, though according to Thom didn't help at all and a small emergency radio, just because you never know, a pack of paper clips, for Ed and his million and one music notes and other things for the band.   
"No way to MacGyver any of this shit is there?" Asked Thom, looking at what they had acquired.   
"Nope" said Jonny as he picked up a bag of Jelly Babies from his stack of food and opened them and took a couple before handing them over to Thom, who accepted gladly. Jonny thought a moment before his eyes got huge and he grabbed the emergency radio and turned it on and started going through channels before turning it off and attempting to open the back of it. He eventually had to take one of the paperclips and force it in the shape of the screws on the back to get it off. Thom looked over and watched everything Jonny did while still eating the Jelly Babies. Once the back was off he went for the wires inside and started pulling them and crossing them before turning the radio on again and pulling the antenna out and moving it around while going through the channels. When Jonny didn't get anything, he went back to the wires and tried another combination before standing up this time and walking around the elevator also moving the antenna.   
"What are you doing?" Asked Thom.   
"Trying to find the frequency emergency responder's use and see if there's been any calls to the hotel to check the lift" he said as he continued to walk and switch around the wires. Thom nodded and continued to eat the Jelly Babies. "Don't eat them all" said Jonny looking over to Thom before going back to the radio. Thom stuck his tongue out at Jonny before taking one more before putting the bag back in the middle. "Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it" though of course this caused Jonny to blush and turn away once he realized that he had said that out loud. Thom noticed this and smirked before standing up and walking up to Jonny.   
"Oh really. What would you suggest I use my tongue for then?" He said as he went up on his toes and put his head on Jonny's shoulder and licked his ear. Which caused Jonny to shiver before ducking away from him. He reached up and wiped at his ear while Thom started to laugh. Thom didn't know what came over him and why he decided to do it but he found that he liked the reaction he got from the guitarist, even if it was for a split second. Of course, Thom had always thought Jonny was pretty good looking for a guy and he had found himself a good few times fantasizing about the younger Greenwood but he didn't really think anything of it, at least not until now. Now that he actually had a chance to look at him as much as he wanted and feign curiosity of what he was doing.   
"Your face" he said as he grabbed his side.   
"Fuck off" was all Jonny said before he went back to the radio, trying to not think of Thom's tongue doing other things to him. Thom controlled his laughing and coughed to clear his throat before going back to where he was sitting before and grabbed the bag of Jelly Babies again, though he did leave quite a few for Jonny for later, against his better judgement.   
Jonny was starting to get annoyed with the radio and sat back down with a sigh and put it beside him and put his head back against the wall.   
"I'm sure it's just the way the lifts built, its thick metal and all" said Thom trying to lift Jonny's spirits a bit and Jonny nodded before grabbing the bag of Jelly Babies and finishing off the bag.   
"I guess we wait it out I guess?" Said Jonny balling up the bag and throwing it aside.   
"I guess" said Thom, not looking forward to however long they were going to be stuck in there, though he was a bit glad that it was Jonny, though Colin would have been a good person to be stuck with as well, but he was still glad it was Jonny.   
Jonny picked up one of the books and started to read it while Thom scooted over to where both their shoulders were touching and started to read it as well.   
They had gotten a couple chapters in when the radio started to crackle. They both looked up and Jonny dropped the book and went for it and started messing with the dials and antenna until the radio came in clear.   
"This is dispatch 101, what is your emergency?" Said a woman's voice.   
"There is a lift stuck at the Windsor Hotel, we need emergency crews and a technician to sort it out" said the person on the other end.   
"There is a crew on the way" said the dispatcher and Jonny and Thom cheered.   
"Take bets on how long it will take?" Said Thom looking at his watch. Jonny looked at his too.   
"Midnight exactly, I say an hour" said Jonny. Thom nodded.   
"I say 2 hours"   
"What do I get if I win?" Asked Jonny a little too suggestively, which Thom caught on to and tried to stop his mind from wandering too far.   
"If, you win, I'll do whatever you ask starting as soon as we get on the bus and all the way til the end of the concert tomorrow and vise versa, sound good?" Said Thom who put his hand out and Jonny smirked and shook his hand.   
"Deal" he said and they shook on it before leaning back against the wall and reading. 

The reading got boring very quick though as Jonny set the book down and sighed.   
"Wanna play a game?" Asked Thom.   
"Sure, had anyone in mind?" Asked Jonny.   
"Not really"   
"Uhm, I spy something..." Started Jonny   
"I swear to god if you stay something silver or metallic I'm going to kick your ass" said Thom and Jonny laughed.   
"Truth or dare?" Suggested Jonny.   
"Because that games fun with two people stuck in a lift" said Thom now trying to think of a game.   
"Never have I ever"   
"Are we in high school again! Besides, we know too much about each other, it wouldn't be interesting"   
"I don't know you think of something then" said Jonny as he crossed his arms and put his head back on the wall.   
"Charades?"   
"Charades? Seriously?"   
"Hey it's better than your sleep over games that you were suggesting" said Thom with a laugh.   
"Alright fine, Charades it is. Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes first?"   
"Sure" said Thom as he readied his fist and Jonny did the same. They counted to three and threw down and both drew paper, so they went again. This went on for another ten rounds before Thom was the one that had to go first. He let out a sigh and stood up in front of Jonny.   
"No signing! I can't read that" said Jonny and Thom rolled his eyes.   
"Why would I sign, that'd make it too simple" he said as he thought a moment before smiling and holding up three fingers.   
"Three words"   
He held up one finger.   
"First word"   
He held up three fingers.   
"Third word?" Said Jonny confused and Thom shook his head and held up three again.   
"Oh, first word it three" he said and Thom pointed to his nose before holding up two fingers.   
"Second word"   
Thom covered his eyes with one hand and pretended to feel around with the other.   
"Blind?" Asked Jonny and Thom nodded again and pointed to his nose then held up three fingers.   
"Third word"   
Thom stopped and thought about how he was going to do the next word. He snapped his fingers and put both of his hands to his nose and rubbed it before pulling one hand up to 'clean' his hair. He repeated this a couple times before going back to rubbing his nose. Jonny tilted his head to the side and watched before it hit him.   
"Three Blind Mice" he said and Thom nodded with a smile.   
"You make a cute mouse" said Jonny with a laugh, to which Thom flicked him off and sat down beside him.   
"Your turn" he said as he motioned for Jonny to stand. Jonny rolled his eyes and pushed himself up and stood in front of Thom. He stood there and thought a moment before coming up with a charade. 

Jonny was about to hold up how many words there were in his clue but the elevator gave a jolt and the lights flickered. This caused Jonny and Thom to look to the ceiling then back to each other. It gave a jolt again before a loud snap was heard. They held their breath, waiting for something to happen. A second clang was heard and the elevator dropped. Both guys screamed and were airborne before the sound of grinding gears and metal against metal was heard before it came to a complete stop, sending the two to the floor, Jonny on top of Thom. Once the elevator settled they both opened their eyes and looked at each other, both out of breath.   
"Fuck" was all Thom said as he lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair, trying to get his breathing under control, all Jonny could do was nod and try to stop himself from shaking. Thom reached up and grabbed Jonny and pulled him into a hug, the force of which caused Jonny to shift his weight as to not crush Thom on his way down. Jonny wrapped an arm around Thom and put his head into the crook of Thom's neck and took a couple breaths.   
"How about we not do that again" said Jonny finally and Thom nodded. Once they calmed down a bit they both pulled apart from each other and sat up. Thom looked at the number of the floor at the top of the elevator door and paled. It had stopped on the second floor. He knew they were close to dying but not that close. Jonny realized what Thom was looking at and he swallowed hard.   
"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life" said Thom before putting his head back against the wall.   
"An interstellar burst, I'm back to save the universe" said Jonny as he put his head on Thom's shoulder. Thom laughed but kept his eyes closed. They stayed like that a while, both thinking over everything and reevaluating things in their lives because a near death experience does that to a person.   
"Jonny?" Thom finally said as he opened his eyes and looked down to the guy on his shoulder.   
"Yea" said Jonny, keeping his eyes closed.   
"If I told you something that may freak you out, would you try your hardest to not freak out?" Said Thom, trying to figure out the best way to say what he was thinking.   
"I can try, but I can't make any promises. Though there really isn't much that you could say that would freak me out" said Jonny as he opened his eyes and looked up at Thom with a smile.   
"Well, this might" he said with a small laugh. He took a breath and closed his eyes a second before opening them again "Alright, well, you see...." He started but then stopped as he tried to gather his thoughts again. Jonny realized that Thom was actually having a hard time saying whatever and he lifted his head and to serious as he turned to Thom and grabbed both his hands and squeezed. Of course, Jonny was starting to freak out, he had no idea what Thom was going to say and his mind automatically went to the worst thing he could think of. Thom opened his mouth to try and speak again but nothing would come out. He kicked himself in the ass for being a coward for not being able to say what he wanted for fear of rejection. "Oh for Christ's sake" he said before taking another breath. "I like you! A lot, I mean, I have for a while but, like, the near-death experience kind of put it in perspective..." Thom couldn't finish his sentence because Jonny and pulled his hands from Thom's and put on at the base of his skull and pulled him forward into a kiss. Thom was surprised at first but recovered immediately and put his hands on Jonny's waist and started to kiss back. Jonny shifted again and moved to straddle Thom's hips and deepen the kiss which Thom accepted whole heartedly as his hands started to move from his hips and to the hem of his sweater. Jonny pulled back and looked at Thom with a smile.   
"What?" Asked Thom and Jonny laughed.   
"Out of all the scenarios in my head about how you or I would admit that we like each other, and admitting it in a lift after it almost crashes was not one of them" he said and Thom laughed as well.   
"Yea" was all Thom said before reaching up and pulling Jonny back to him. He stopped before their lips touched though. "I take it this means you feel that same way?" Asked Thom and Jonny gave him a look.   
"What do you think" said Jonny with a smirk.   
"I don't know, I may need a bit more evidence before I can fully accept the fact that you feel the same way"   
"You little shit" laughed Jonny as Thom finally closed the gap between them. Jonny pulled back as he felt the elevator jolt again. Him and Thom both looked up and held their breath, though they were still on the second floor, which meant that they wouldn't die, but they'd be injured pretty badly if it did fall the rest of the way. The radio crackled next to them and Jonny leaned over and picked it up and started messing with it again to make everything clear again.   
"It seems to be stuck on the Second floor. Do we know if there is anyone inside?" Asked the voice.   
"Yes, two people" said the other.   
"Rodger that" it said. Jonny stood up and looked at his watch along with Thom. It was 12:53 and Jonny smiled and looked down to Thom.   
"They haven't gotten us out of here yet, it doesn’t count yet" he said and he stood up and started to gather everything back into their bags. Jonny turned and started to help him gather everything as well. 

Once everything was gathered they both stood in the middle of the elevator and waited for the doors to open. They didn't have to wait long before they were. The fireman looked between the two before stepping out of the way and letting them get off.   
"Glad to see you two are alright. I'm sorry this happened. The other ones are working if you'd like to take that" said the fireman. Jonny and Thom looked at each other before looking to the guy.   
"We'll take the stairs thanks" they both said at the same time before heading toward the door that leads to the stairwell. It took them a bit longer to get to their floor but once they did and got into their room they both collapsed on one bed and let out a sigh.   
"How about we never go through that again" said Jonny who had thrown an arm over his eyes, Thom nodded.   
"Agreed" he said as he turned on his side and threw an arm around Jonny's stomach. Jonny's other hand came down and covered Thom's.   
"I win, by the way" said Jonny with a smirk and Thom sighed again but didn't say anything else. They both passed out this way, both dead to the world until the morning.


End file.
